Dragon ball centuries
by JakLanton
Summary: A kid named Emerald and his friends got sucked into the dragon ball world we though was deleted. The mysterious Universe 13. What awaits them in this winding twisting fantasy world? Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1: The story begins

"I don't know where to start...I guess I should go back to the beginning...Heh...It's fuzzy now,but if anyone wants to know who I am...and what they need to do if they hear this...Well...I'll just get to the started back when I was about 10...heh,I matured fast in three years,I was a small child,well,not exactly SMALL. We lived on this good sized house,I was happy enough at home,with my family...but they treated me like trash at school...I had to move away to a city that my grandparents lived in,they lived in Tecumseh...an Indian village name,before they built a city over it and kept the name is Emerald by the way.I met my best friend in Tecumseh,His name is Jak,Jak had an obsession with wearing the color red...he said his father gave him the red headband he wears all the could be that because he saw the red in the band,and related it to his father.I met my other friend there,he had a weird name in my opinion,he said his name was Rourke,That's a one of a kind .Well...after a year,I also met Dennis and Drew,They were a package deal of a lifetime,They did practically everything together,They were the best of best friends...Dennis had a sugar issue though if you understand me. Drew was well...Drew. He was immature and weird basically,but who am I to talk,I'm the the weird one,The oddball.I'm the kid who obsessed with dragon ball and dyed my hair colors because of it,I never thought I would LIVE my thirteenth birthday,I had a vision,of a dark shadowy looking figure,it looked like a snake...but MUCH,much bigger..its head reminded me of a crocodile...It looked at me with piercing red eyes,and in a deep echoing voice, he spoke to me with chilling words. "Soon, ."


	2. Chapter 2: The Wish

Well...I guess I should explain something. I got these toys called dragon balls on my birthday,and the year after I got them, I wished for a world….Where I could be like Goku. I didn't think it would actually come was a sudden shock,I got more powerful...My friends did too...The land definitely looked different,there were anamorphic people walking around,people were more friendly...There were more mountains..We're not in Kansas anymore Toto.


	3. Chapter 3: Dennis tells his part

Welp, the names Dennis, and uh, I guess i'm tellin' a story, eh?...

Okay then, is this thing on? 'Cuz if it ain't, oh well… so, I met this tall weirdo, his name was Emerald, he talked big, but at least he could keep it up… unlike _**SOMEONE**_ *cough* (Drew)*cough*

Right, so somethin' happened, wasn't there to see it, or I just forgot cuz a **skeleTon** of other things happened, an- wait, that's not what were talkin bout? Ooh.

How I met the squad… drew I had known about four years before the squad teamed up an became… well… **the squad** and then at 6th grade drew, me an' emerald met,along with jack... I knew last year Rourke is kinda a part,but not really...He's on the side,Kinda like John.. Sooooooo… yea after… we were kinda just friends...talking,having a good time,and then we wake one one day...AND BAM I'm livin' in the DBZ universe!...

It was weird.


	4. Chapter 4: The tournament

This is the final chapter of the Mystic Saga,Red is Jak, green is Emerald, Blue is Rourke, Yellow is dennis and purple is Drew. I hope you all enjoy.

"The tournament has NOW BEGUN! Fighters,PLEASE ASSUME YOUR STATIONS!"The announcer roared into a microphone. Jak smirked,he knew he had surpassed human limitations a LONG time ago. But strangely, Emerald was nervous. "What's there to be nervous about buddy? We are MUCH further beyond any pitiful human,We were trained by harambe himself."Jak uttered these words with a cocky arua,Yet Emerald wasn't reassured. "Yes Jak,Humans. I sense Something here...Something with that same primal energy...That same anger as us, I'm not sure even I stand a chance."Emerald had said these words..uncertain of something...whether it be himself,or something he had done."Jak. There IS another one there,Remember Rourke? I could tell he was masking his power. He is MUCH more powerful then we could anticipate,I don't think we should hold back on that one." "Emerald?" "Yeah?" "You're crazy, Shut up."

"Round Three! Emerald,Vs! Rooooourke!" "Looks like it's my turn, wish me luck." "you wont need it." With speed that defies description, Emerald stepped right up unto the platform with rourke. "So,I'm the one that you're fighting, but be warned, I don't go easy." "Are you prepared?" "Prepared for what?" "Prepared...TO GET THREE SIXTY NO SCOPE FROM ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE MAP NEEEEERD!"*take two* Prepared to be beaten to oblivion?" "I highly doubt it" And they were locked into a power struggle, a deathlock,The very meeting of their hands broke the arena they launched a flurry of attacks,However rourke quickly overpowered the limiter set emerald. "So you're not all bluff…" Emerald uttered as he wiped his face with a hand. "So I guess I can go all out now." And Emerald went 100 percent full ability,Shaking the small island they were on. "!(nani!?)" "I have power too Rourke." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You call that power? I thought you were supposed to be the main character!" "Wait how do you…" "Plot,Now let me show you real power." And Emerald was socked in the gut so hard,He still feels it to this very day. "Gah! I guess...I'll just...die now." and he fell over dead, roll credits!*take two*and he fell over unconscious. "Seems Emerald is unable to battle,So moving on,JAK! VERSUS, ROUUUURKE! They both had approached the mat with a cautionable level of I think we both know who is gonna win.

"So you're just as weak as Emerald?" "I think we BOTH know, I have a hidden power" "So you're a pokemon?" "I think we should let our fists do the talking."¨fair enough¨ with blinding speed, both fighters launched at their opponent, ready to attack, at first, they marched attack for attack, fist for fist, and kick for kick, however, they both slowly strayed from the attacks, and suddenly, jak found himself at the mercy of rourke ¨ wait, ho-¨ rourke didn't answer, he just cut jak off with a throw into the side of the arena ¨ hey… that hurt, you little punk!¨ and even faster speeds, jak opened fire, unleashing waves of ki blasts, each shot easily able to obliterate a grown man wearing twelve sheets of kevlar, rourke brushed them off as if a fly landed on him¨how the...¨*and then Jak realized* Jak launched the Moon orb. ¨I WILL OBLITERATE YOU¨ ¨ sure you will¨ and that's how Jak became Beast form and obliterated rourke.

"Semi Final-Round! dennis!Vs! Jak!¨ ¨this is a joke… right? He's just a little kid...¨ Jak and his small opponent faced each other… the kid didn't do anything but give a careless wave and stand around, then he messed with his scouter, and chuckled under his breath. Jak spoke up, and gave a remark ¨ hey, kid, go back home to mommy and daddy, and tell them that we need big, stro-¨ BAM! At impossibly fast speed for a mere human, the boy whipped out a katana and Jak got slashed on the side of his head with the blade side of the weapon, and died, roll credits!*take two...again*and jak got smashed on the side of his head with the flat side of the weapon, and fell to the ground. As consciousness left him, he heard the boy speak for the first time. ¨ maybe you should be the one goin´ home pal¨ and a chuckle ¨screw… you...¨ were Jak's parting words towards the midget boy… and then he was out like a lamp.

"AND IT'S THE FINAL ROUND! dENNIS! VS! DREW! LETS SEE WHO WINS!" ¨ alright, hi, how are you?¨ dennis tapped the scouter¨let's see what you power level is… good god, do you have ANY control of you ki? Your levels are all over the place!¨ ¨ huh?... wait you know my power level, and I don't know yours! That's not fair!¨ ¨everyone was given a scouter at the beginning of the tournament… so it's fair.¨ ¨… but mine broke...¨ in the crowds, Emerald and Jak observed the two fighters ¨ I don't think either of us checked their power levels, jak¨ ¨hate to say it, but you're right, let's see… that not possible… this thing is broken.¨ ¨ huh? Oh screw it, I'll just sense the- WHAT? 100? HOW!?" ¨ how… did… he… beat me? That's impossible for him to beat me… 100 is like a fly… so how?¨ on the field, dennis was talking, then his aura exploded to life, and just as quick as it came, the super aura was gone ¨what the… his power level is still only 110… but how?¨ realization hit Emerald like a flaming semi-truck falling on his face.¨ he has the power to control his ki… Thats how can he mask his power so well… we can only do a small fraction of that control.¨ down on the field, dennis calmly stood before drew, watching his enemies every move, ¨ Im gonna destroy you, just give up.¨ ¨heh, you must not know I have the powers of anime logic and plot armor¨they both attacked, drew through a punch, and the power went from minuscule to enormous back to human limits, then, a burst of ki randomly disintegrated him, roll credits! *take two...again* and a burst of ki shot dennis into the arena wall ¨ow...¨ ¨I told you, Im stronger then you will ever be, give up and go crying to your mommy, weak imbecile¨ ¨ try me¨ dennis fired into the air like a rocket, and charged a sphere ¨ this is where this battle ends… blade of a million torches!¨ a beam of white-hot fire erupted from his raised hands, and was slammed down onto drew, more powerful than any sword, or indeed, a ki blade ¨WHA- WHAT THE-!¨ the flames engulfed drew for a minute, then disappeared, and drew was burnt to a crisp, roll credits! *take two… again* the flames engulfed drew for a minute, then disappeared, and dennis shot forward like a rocket, and kicked drew straight in the gut. Drew was sent flying, and smashed into the arena wall ¨oooowwww..." and he blacked out, because at that moment, dennis shot off a low-frequency ki blast that essentially electrocuted drew's senses, and shut down his brain, and who wouldn't black out from that?

¨AND THE WINNER IS… dENNIS! How do you feel about this win?¨ dennis was messing with his scouter, and waited a while before he answered ¨to be honest, I don't really care, I just got bored and join for no reason, but it was pretty fun, I'll be back for more¨ the announcer fidgeted, and said ¨ well, come back next year , this time as reigning champion!¨ ¨k¨ the announcer didn't say anything more, because at that moment, dennis blew up the announcer. roll credits! *take two...again* dennis blew up part of the arena wall, and walked out.


End file.
